


A Day To Remember

by MarshField (KimmieCupcake)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieCupcake/pseuds/MarshField
Summary: A road trip results in something more than just a trip.





	A Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberPrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/gifts).



> Story idea by AmberPrice

Chloe stretched her aching muscles, giving a small groan as she did so. She scratched her tattooed arm, lowering her gaze to the art there.

 _"Pretty fucking sweet. So glad I could get Rachel to have one done too."_ She smiled to herself. "Speaking of Rachel, I wonder if she'd want a break from school. I know she's been giving her all the last few weeks. I think a little road trip for the weekend is in order."

She rolled onto her side, hand reaching out, searching for her phone.

"Where the fuck....there you are."

Quickly snatching her phone, she flicked it up, going straight for her texts, she messaged Rachel.

**Hey Sleeping Beauty, you up?"**

She watched the screen, waiting for a reply. None came so she grabbed the ashtray below her bed, setting it next to herself. She lit the cigarette and waited for the reply. Taking her third drag, she finally heard the sweet sound of her mobile.

"About fucking time, Rach." She laughed.

She reached for her phone, tapping the button to bring it back to life. There it was a brand new message. She clicked it and read.

**Yeah**

Chloe smiled. "I bet," she thought.

**I'll be over in five. I have plans.**

She stubbed the cig, flipped her phone, knowing Rachel wouldn't answer right away and so went to get a shower. When she'd returned, she pulled on one of Rachel's t-shirt's with her own trousers and boots.

"Makes me wonder what Rachel would look like in my clothes," she pondered. "Whatever, she'd look hot in anything."

She turned for the door, grabbing her hat on the way out. She bolted downstairs, knowing her mum and David would spend the day in bed until late. It was Saturday after all.

"Time to grab Rachel and hit the road."

She unlocked the front door, locking it after herself and headed for her beat up, but trusted pickup.

"Alright girl, let's get you out on the open road." She told the car, tapping the dash as she turned the key. The engine stuttered. "Come on, don't die on me."

She gave the key other turn and another until the engine sparked into life.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," she smiled, now pulling out of the drive to head for the Amber residence.

She pulled up outside, tapped the wheel and waited. "Come on, Rach."

She gave it another ten minutes before heading for the door, giving a knock she then waited. It was Rachel's dad that opened the door.

"Hey, Mr Amber, is Rachel up?"

He gave a small shrug. He wasn't the man he used to be after all that had happened, but at least things had gone somewhat better. They were still a family.

"I think she may be still in bed. You're welcome to go see her if you want."

Chloe nodded as she stepped into the house once more. "Thanks, Mr Amber."

He gave a smile as he closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Mrs Amber," Chloe waved as she headed for the stairs, seeing Rachel's mum in the kitchen.

"Hello, Chloe. I think Rachel may still be asleep."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, kinda got that already."

"Oh," Rose thought now finishing off breakfast.

Chloe quickly headed upstairs, wanting nothing more than to hurry out of here. She gave a soft knock on Rachel's door, getting nothing in response.

"Better wake her," she sighed, pushing open the door.

The curtains were closed, which she immediately opened. Light flooded the room, revealing a lump under the covers. There was a book left half open at the foot of the bed.

"Study much," she huffed, reaching out to grab it.

She was just about to place it down on the desk, when she noticed it was her diary.

"Chloe and I are fucking lovers. I hope one day we do manage to get out of Arcadia Bay and live out the rest of our sad lives together, just her and me, forever."

Chloe smiled, feeling a warmth wash over her. Rachel was truly her soul mate. She placed the diary on the desk, closing it up as to not snoop further. She then moved over to the bed, hearing a soft sound underneath the blanket.

"Hey Rachel," she called softly.

The lump shifted, but not by much.

"If you don't wake soon, I'll have to go alone."

A groan emitted from under the covers. "Five more minutes, Chloe."

"And what's to say that five doesn't turn into ten," Chloe asked.

Another groan.

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled back the blanket. What lay underneath was something she wasn't at all expecting. "Wow, look at you. You look so adorable right now."

Rachel looked up at her, giving an annoyed glare.

"Come on, you can sleep in the truck if you're still tired."

Rachel closed her eyes, ignoring her. Chloe sighed and climbed on the bed with her, making the blonde smile with getting her way.

"So, what's the big plan for today?"

"If I tell you it'll ruin the surprise," Chloe scowled at her, looking down as the blonde was now laid on her arm. "So, when you're ready we can head off."

Rachel pulled up, threw off the blanket and gathered up her clothes. Chloe lay back, resting her head on her arm as she waited for Rachel to get dressed.

"Ready when you are," she now teased.

Chloe pulled off the bed and followed her out.

"Rachel, honey, will you be wanting breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks mom."

"No problem, sweetheart."

"See you both later," she waved.

"Bye, honey." Her father replied while reading the paper.

"Bye, sweetie," her mum added.

Chloe jumped into the driver’s seat, scooting over to open the opposite door for Rachel, who climbed in beside her.

"I wonder what the great Chloe Price has in store for us today," Rachel teased.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she told her.

Starting up the truck, the pair headed on their way. Rachel started a conversation, trying to get anything out of the blue and pink haired girl that she could.

"You know you'll not...."

A sound caught her off guard, much like a spluttering sound.

"Oh. No, no, not now. Damn!"

Rachel crossed her arms, giving her a look. "Part of your surprise?" she asked with a smirk.

Chloe glared at her while turning the key over and over again.

"Face it, Chloe. We're stuck," Rachel informed her.

Chloe slammed her hands on the wheel before resting her head upon it.

"Looks like your....." Rachel tapped her on the back, getting cut off at the sound of a small rumble.

Chloe pulled up, looking out of the windscreen, seeing small droplets rolling down the glass.

"You're kidding me right now, seriously."

Rachel couldn't help the smile.

"Could this day get any worse?" Chloe huffed.

"I wouldn't test it," Rachel warned her, watching as Chloe slipped out of the truck.

She watched her try and pull up the bonnet with little success.

"Rachel, pull the damn lever." She complained.

Rachel moved over to pull on the tab. The bonnet flew up as Chloe pulled up without realising she'd flicked it.

"Thanks," she huffed.

"You’re welcome," Rachel teased.

A little while later of hearing Chloe grumble on, the rain had decided to start coming down faster.

"Maybe you should take a break," Rachel insisted.

"How long do you think that'll be for?" Chloe questioned.

"Just come and sit it out, will you."

Chloe was too stubborn for her own good and so worked on the car a little longer.

"Fucking thing," she went on.

Rachel could only sit there feeling useless.

"Chloe, come on, the storms picking up."

Chloe hadn't heard a word she'd said as she continued to complain.

"Chloe!" Rachel shouted, sticking her head out the window.

"What?"

"Get your ass in here!"

Chloe gave off a few words before dropping the bonnet to make her way back into the truck.

"You look like a drowned....."

"Shut up," Chloe glared.

Rachel shook her head, watching as Chloe shook her arms trying to get rid of the access water. Rachel scooted over to her, one hand coming to rest on her lovers arm. She was cold to the touch. She thought about giving her the jacket she was wearing. Shrugging out of it, she handed it over.

"I'm fine, Rachel." Chloe stubbornly refused.

"Only trying to help," she sighed.

Chloe turned to look out the window. The rain was still pounding the truck, wind picking up, lightning brightening the dark clouds hanging overhead. Chloe shivered a little as the time passed. Still she wouldn't take the jacket.

"Well then, there's only one thing for it." The blonde scowled.

She grabbed hold of her lover and pulled her to her.

"Rachel, I'm soaked to the bone." Chloe snapped.

Rachel ignored her as she pulled her close. "I know how to warm you up," she smiled devilishly.

Chloe furrowed her brows until feeling Rachel's hand slip between her legs.

"Rach...." She gasped, looking at her.

Rachel just looked her in the eyes, showing she was intent on doing what she was about to do.

"No fucking way," Chloe thought as she felt her trousers being undone. _"Rachel's seriously going to do this, here."_

"Relax, Chloe."

Shit, her fucking voice could charm the pants or knickers in her case, off anybody.

 _"Oh, fuck."_ her mind screamed. "R-Rachel."

"Shush," she soothed.

Chloe let herself calm as the blonde soothed her tense body, feeling her work her magic above her was definitely something else.

"How warm are you now?" she asked.

Chloe gave a smile, her brain not able to work properly with her mouth. "I...."

The blonde took her lips, tongue now invading her. Was there anything Rachel hadn't taken control of?

After she pulled up again, she looked out the window. "Would you look at that, Chloe."

Chloe sat bolt upright, pulling up her trousers. "What?" she panicked.

"The storms passed," Rachel smiled.

Chloe glared daggers at her. "I'll get you back," she threatened.

"I'm sure you will one day," she teased.

"Just you wait."

Rachel nodded to the bonnet. "I think someone else is in more need of your attention right now."

Chloe shook her head. "Just you wait, Rachel Amber."

Rachel gave a smug smile as she watched Chloe slip back out to fix up the truck. Today would be a day to remember, would it not?


End file.
